powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger
Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger, (忍風戦隊ハリケンジャー|Ninpū Sentai Harikenjā), translated into English as Stealth Wind Squadron Hurricaneger or Ninja Arts Squadron Hurricaneger, was Toei Company Limited's 26th production of the Super Sentai television series. Its footage was used in the Americanized Power Rangers: Ninja Storm. Plot In the Hayate's Way Ninja Academy, three of its pupils aren't exactly fitting in. But because their Sensei believes them to have potential, he regularly spends the morning personally subjecting them to rigorous training. While the other students are having their graduation ceremony, a group of evil space ninja known as the Jakanja infiltrated the school, killing most of the students. The school's Sensei, Mugensai, turned himself into a hamster to evade his pursuers. The trio was then taken to a secret base to become the legendary Hurricanegers to fight the Jakanja. But they also had to deal with the two ninja brothers of the Ikazuchi's Way Ninja Academy for a while due to their individual schools rivalries, but they were able to set their rivalry aside and joined forces. Characters Rangers Hurricanegers "The wind howls, the sky rages. Air Ninja, Hurricane Red!" "The water dances, the waves jump. Water Ninja, Hurricane Blue!" "The ground shakes, the flowers sing. Land Ninja, Hurricane Yellow!" Red: "People do not realize..." Blue: "The world doesn't realize..." Yellow: "We are shadows that battle evil!" "Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger, has arriiiived!" * Yousuke Shiina/Air Ninja Hurricane Red (played by Shun Shiotani) * Nanami Nono/Water Ninja Hurricane Blue (played by Nao Nagasawa) * Kouta Bitou/Land Ninja Hurricane Yellow (played by Yasuhiro Yamamoto) Hurricanger Arsenal *Hurricane Gyros *Keitaininto Hayatemaru *Triple Gadget **Dry Gun **Quake Hammer **Sonic Megaphone Hurricaneger Vehicles *Hurricaneger's Wingers **Red Winger **Yellow Winger **Blue Winger Gouraigers "Crimson lightning. Horned Ninja, KabutoRaiger!" "Azure Thunderclap. Fanged Ninja KuwagaRaiger!" Kabuto: "Facing the shadows, slicing the shadows..." Kuwaga: "Facing the light, slicing the light!" "Lightning Speed Gouraiger revealed!" * Ikkou Kasumi/Horned Ninja KabutoRaiger (played by Yujiro Shirakawa) * Isshuu Kasumi/Fanged Ninja KuwagaRaiger (played by Kyo Nobuo) Gouraiger Weapons *Gourai Changers *Ikazuchimaru **Juujino Kata **Engetsu no Kata *Double Gadget **Horn Breaker **Stag Breaker *Kiraimaru Gouraiger Vehicles *Gouraiger's Bari Thunders **Kabuto Bari Thunder **Kuwaga Bari Thunder Shurikenger "I am Ninja of Ninja! The green light bullet! Sky Ninja, Shurikenger! (Fire Mode!)" * Sky Ninja Shurikenger (Fire Mode) (21-49, Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger) (voiced by Taiki Matsuno) Shurikenger Weapons *Shurikenball *Shuriken's Bat Shared Weapons *Shinobi Medals *Victory Gadget *Ninjamisen Shinobi Machines/Karakuri Giants *Revolver Gourai Senpuujin/Revolver Tenrai Senpuujin **Karakuri Giant Tenrai Senpuujin ***Karakuri Giant Gourai Senpuujin ****Karakuri Giant Senpuujin (Hurrier) *****Hurricane Hawk *****Hurricane Lion *****Hurricane Dolphin ****Karakuri Giant Gouraijin *****Gorai Beetle *****Gorai Stag ****Karakuri Giant Tenkuujin **Super Karakuri Beast Revolver Mammoth Karakuri Balls *1. Sword Slasher **Mahoro Slasher (Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger) *Karakuri Ball Combo Hammer Crusher **2. Goat Crusher **3. Tortoise Hammer *4. Plant Axe *Karakuri Ball Combo Gatling Attacker **5. Gatling Leo **6. Squid Attacker *Karakuri Warrior Furai Maru **7. Furai Head **8. Furai Knuckle *9. Karakuri Manto *10. Spin Bee *11. Kabuto Spear *12. Catch Spider *13. Karakuri Stamp *14. Pitatto Hitode *Tri-Condor **15. Tri Tsuno **16. Tri Kanmuri **17. Tri Tsume Allies *Sensei Mugensai Hinata *Oboro Hinata *Lady Gozen *Princess Laiina **Knuckle Universal Stealth Group Jakanja *Leader Tao Zanto (Ultimate Form) *Seven Dark Spears **Spear One, Furabiijo / GaoBlue (1-Boukenger vs. Super Sentai) **Spear Two, Chuuzubo (1-19, Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger, 51) **Spear Three, Manmaruba (Imago/Reckless Form) / GaoBlack (1-37, 51) **Spear Four, Wendiru / GaoWhite (1-Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger) **Spear Five, Sargain / GaoYellow (1-43, 51) **Spear Six, Satorakura / GaoRed (21-49, 51) **Spear Seven, Sandaaru (39-50, 51) *Chubouzu (Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger) *JaniIga (Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger) *Low-Rank Magerappas Organic Corps *Kekkaibo, the Joining Boundary Ninja (1, Movie) *Kurrisotsubo, the Copy Ninja (3, Movie) *Hanasakkadoushi, the Poison Flower Ninja (5, 25) *Futabutabou, the Dimensional Ninja (7, Movie) *Kuttukuhoushi, the Propagation Ninja (9, 25, Movie) *Yumebakushi, the Nightmare Ninja (11, 25) *Higenamazukin, the Dancing Ninja (13, Movie) *Octonyuudou, the "To Back" Ninja (14, 25) *Kirikirimaishi, the Mist-Spitting Ninja (16) *Girigirigaishi, the Island Ninja (17-18, Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger) Mechanic Corps *Jishakkumo, the Magnet Ninja (2) *Mogudrago, the Excavation Ninja (4) *Shiransu, the Splitting Ninja (6) *Gamajakushi, the Water Absorbing Ninja (8) *Tekkotsumeba, the Metal Ninja (12) *Kangaroulette, the Disaster Ninja (20, Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger) *Unadaigo, the Thunder Ninja (24) *Chupitsudo, the Noisy Love Ninja (26) *Jukukinoko, the Brainwashing Ninja (34) *MusasabiSuit, the Gliding Ninja (35) *Fusyokuruga, the Corrosion Ninja (39-40) Mask Corps *Jingiron, the Mirage Ninja (21-22, Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger) *Killer Colonge, the Perfume Ninja (23) *Vampiyan, the Revival Ninja (25) *Omokaru, the Gravity Ninja (27) *Berotan, the Lingering SummerHeat Ninja (29) *Fanfurlu, the Space Wolves (31-32) / Fangerus, the Large Animal (33) **Brown Destruction **Black Beginning **Silver Emergency *Gomubiron, the Balloon Ninja (38) *Tsukkomina, the Comic Dialogue Ninja (41) Phantom Beast Corps *Badogi, the Misfortune Fan-Beast (40, 44) *Dezargi (44, 47) *Madogi (45, 48) Others *Ashurasaru (Movie) **Hisaru **Blizaru *Furabijenu, the Beautiful-Girl Ninja (30) Karakuri Giants *Karakuri Giant Megatagame Mark I (15) **Karakuri Giant Megatagame Mark II (Hurrier) (28) **Karakuri Giant Megatagame Mark III (42) *Karakuri Giant Gaingain (42-43) *Karakuri Giant Megatagame Sexy (46) *Karakuri Giant Furabirobo (46) *Karakuri Giant GiantMusasabiSuit (46) Karakuri Balls *Raging Arrow *Raging Bow Episodes Category:Sentai Season Category:Mystic Arms